Abuse
by XxXChibiBunniXxX
Summary: Bel is found injured in the rain major cliche, I know I know. and Gokudera ends up taking care of him. Oh and we find out why Bel keeps his hair over his eyes. Rating and Genre are for later chapters. please please please R&R.
1. The Rain

Authoress Notes: Hey ya! (No idea what that was supposed to be, but moving right along…) To anyone who's read my stories, you know there usually FLUFFY! Or they try to be fluffy, wannabe fluffy, same difference! Anyway, I'm hoping to make this story not fluffy at the beginning, so let's see how this works out. This is supposed to be a chapter thing but I'm really really busy with school and clubs (I'm sure all of you know what that's like…) so if it takes me a while to update then don't shoot me! Wow these notes are really long, so I'm going to wrap it up now, bye!!

Disclaimer: Do any of you really think that this is mine? What's more is the author going to sue me for missing one disclaimer? I think not! Sighs Guess what! This manga? Not mine! NOTHING IS MINE! Lucky for you

"You know what's weird Gokudera; I've never been to your apartment before!"

"That's because you're not welcome base-ball idiot!"

"I've never been here either."

"Oh, well you know you can come by anytime Tenth!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were all currently hanging out at Gokudera's apartment for what appeared to be the first time. Tsuna stared out the window and sighed heavily, it had been pouring for the last hour with no signs of letting up.

"I hope the rain stops soon! I have to leave by nine…" The boys had school tomorrow and Reborn had made it very clear that if Tsuna didn't get enough sleep and failed his test the next day, there would be consequences.

"I should be leaving around then too!" Yamamoto flashed his trademark as he spoke, leaving the other two boys to wonder if he was excited about walking home in the rain or if he was just (as usual) extremely happy.

"Well it's only eight now, there's still time." Gokudera spoke up, in hopes of comforting the tenth.

"That's true…"

The three boys continued talking for about fifteen minutes, mostly Gokudera getting teased by Yamamoto, and then exploding. The silver-bomber was just about to throw something at the grinning idiot when BANG BANG BANG, a loud pounding was heard on the door.

"I don't get it," Gokudera grumbled "I have a perfectly good bell, and yet people still insist on pounding on my door."

Gokudera wretched the door open,

"Well what do yo-" He paused a stepped aside, Dr. Shamal stood in his doorway carrying a dripping, bloodied, blonde boy, also known to the boys as the prince of the Varia, Belphegor.

"What's going-?" Tsuna and Yamamoto had apparently grown tired of waiting and were walking into the room, when Tsuna noticed Shamal, Shamal pushed past them and dropped Bel on the couch.

"What happened!?" Tsuna yelped in alarm

Shamal turned to them looking for once in is life serious.

"I don't know I was walking over to meet the lovely Bianchi, when I saw somebody huddled up down a side street. I walked over to investigate, and play on the possibility that it might be a damsel in distress, but it turned out to be this guy instead." By the end Shamal had returned to his usual happy-go-lucky self, but that still left them with the issue of the prince shivering on Gokudera's couch.

"Why'd you bring him here!?" Gokudera looked furious "In case you don't remember this guy tried to KILL me!!"

"Where else should I bring him? All of the other guardians either have family that will be concerned or are psychopaths that will most likely kill him in his sleep…"

"Haven't you heard of hospitals?"

"What should I tell a hospital? 'Yeah, well actually he's a mafia assassin; my guess is he just got severely injured on a failed mission.' That will go over greatly."

"Why can't YOU treat him?!"

"I don't treat guy's, all that touching…ewww."

"Well he can't stay here!" Gokudera turned to Yamamoto and Tsuna,

"Um Yamamoto we better leave…"

"Sounds good!"

"Tenth?" Gokudera was giving Tsuna a puppy dog face that was almost painful to look at.

"Please Gokudera; umm think of it as a mission...or something…"

Gokudera suddenly perked up, "You can count on me tenth I won't let anybody interfere! That Varia scum won't know what hit him!"

"Wait you don't want to hurt him more!" Gokudera nodded at his bosses frantic gestures, closing the door behind him.

"Well knife-freak it looks like it's just you and me." Gokudera stated walking over to the limp figure on his couch. The prince's condition had not changed, the blonde was drenched and shivering, cheeks flushed slightly from fever, and blood trickling out of slash's going up his arm. Looking him over Gokudera couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of pity. He stood and walked into the small bedroom connected to the living room in search of some dry clothes for the other boy. He _did _have a mission to do after all.

Authoress Notes: KayKay that's all for now! I'll try my best to update soon, I really will!! Please review if you're okay with it so far. Oh and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Please please please review TT…OKAY I'm done.

Next Chapter: Bel wakes up, and Gokudera finds out why Bel's hair covers his eyes.


	2. Hidden

To The Lovely, Wonderful, FANTASTIC People Who Reviewed:

xXxRaven-SongxXx- Thank You sooooooooo much!

Kenco-coffee- I hope this is quick enough for you!

Oodles o' Noodles- Does Bel have his eyes? I wonder XPP

Fan Girl 666- Not a little, MAJOR Cliché! :) Now you getta find out what happens next!

Sugary Tears- Bel's hair covering his eyes is only a part of the story XPPP, well here's my update, took longer than I would have liked for such a short chapter….

Authoress Notes: Whoot Chapter 2!! Does funky dance… c'mon you must understand my excitement THIS IS THE LONGEST STORY I"VE EVER WRITTEN and it's STILL not done!! Ummmm anyway please R&R I'll love you forever!! Oh and I'm sorry about how short this chapter is, my main concern was to finish it '.

Disclaimer: Argh! Guess what people? I REALLY DO OWN KHR MWA HA HA HA!! Just kidding don't sue me I have nothing to give you anyway…

--

When Bel woke up, the first thing he registered was it was bright outside. Followed groggily by the thought he was laying in something soft, meaning that this was not the street. He slowly pushed himself up, letting out a whimper when pain rushed up his spine.

"So you're awake knife-freak."

Bel turned his head to the side, to be greeted with the sight of Gokudera sitting in a kitchen chair, looking like he just woke up himself. Bel's remained silent.

"What so you're mute now? You sure had a lot to say at the ring battle!" Annoyance flashed across Gokudera's face. Bel opened his mouth to speak, but started to cough instead. Each one ripped across his dry throat, to the extent where his eyes were starting to water. When the coughs finally subsided he was vaguely aware of a glass being pressed against his lips.

"Just water." Gokudera was trying to sound gruff but his voice came across as over-concerned.

Bel drank greedily, then "What happened o you yesterday?"

"That's none of your concern bomb-boy"

"What do you mean it's none of my concern!? You're sleeping ON MY FUCKING COUCH!!"

Bel looked around, he wasn't an idiot, he had figured this was the bombers apartment; it was just weird to have a confirmation. He put his arm palm down behind him in another attempt to push himself up. That's when he noticed…

"Where's my clothes?"

Gokudera flushed bright red, "you were wet, and the tenth told me to fix you up so…" Gokudera trailed off watching as the blonde moved his hair to pat his bangs down.

"I didn't mess up your hair if that's what you're getting at fucking lunatic." Bel pulled his hand away sharply as if he had been burned.

"Ushishishi you never answered where you put my clothes." Gokudera sighed and left the room coming back with a small bundle. He threw it at Bel, "Here! Happy now!" Bel checked to make sure everything was there before announcing… "Then I'll be on my way!"

"Wait what!? You can hardly sit up asshole!! Where are you planning on going anyway?? If you had a place to go you wouldn't have been on the street last night!!"

Bel opened his mouth to retort before realizing the other was right, he would have to head to Italy in order to reach his 'home' and he wasn't sure how long he could last standing.

"The prince has decided to grace you with his presence a little longer." Bel declared.

"Asshole acting like he's doing me a favor… Whatever… It's for the tenth, all for the tenth…" Gokudera mumbled angrily to himself, "Hey hold still I gotta bandage your head."

Bel froze suddenly, "No"

"What do you mean 'no'!? You don't have a choice." Gokudera took a couple of steps forward.

"Get back…"

"Just let me bandage your head!!" Bel was slowly trying to get off the couch, "NO."

Gokudera lunged at the blonde boy pinning him to the couch. "Let go of me!!"

"Not until I get the fucking bandages on you stupid asshole!!"

"NO!!" Bel yelled at him struggling, but at the moment at least Gokudera was stronger. Gokudera pushed Bel's bangs away and then froze, feeling the boy under him stiffen. The others eyes and forehead were a mess. One silver eye stared at him with a mix of fear, shame, and hatred. The other looked as if someone had stabbed a piece of glass through it, the normally white area stained red with blood. Leading from the corner of his good eye was red scar that looked as though it was constantly picked at lead to a mesh of scars on his forehead. Red and ragged like someone had stabbed him in the head repeatedly with a broken bottle.

Gokudera probably would have sat like that for a while had Bel not mustered enough strength to push him off and onto the floor. Gokudera looked up at the couch and Bel shifted so e was staring at the back of the couch instead of the boy on the floor, and Gokudera not knowing what to say was fine with that.

Authoress Notes: Okay I know there's at least one cynical question flowing through your head, so leave me a review and I will answer your cynical question! Cept' there's one I just want to clear up right now… Why didn't Gokudera just bandage Bel's head when he was asleep? There are two answers pick your favorite

Answer 1: In his sleep Bel was mumbling, and whining and Gokudera felt bad invading the others privacy more then he already had, in changing his clothes and bandaging his back, arms, and thigh…

Answer 2: Chibi needed to make the plot progress somehow so she went with the only sensical thing she could think of at four in the morning… (remember reviewslove…)

Next Chapter: How did Bel get the scars? He wasn't born with them after all…


	3. Painful Memories

To My Favorite People In THE WHOLE WORLD!! (Reviewers)

Ideal Idiot: Way to reveal my secret identity…JK… Anyway THANKS, beastly evil laugh BTW! But Kufufufu is even beastlier XPP

Fan Girl 666- Thank You! I'm glad you liked the wake up scene, and the Chibi answers were seriously like a delusional add on XPP

Calliope la Muse- Yea! French reader!! Woohoo, you know French is my worst subject at school XP (ah! Hope that wasn't offensive in any way!!), but I'm trying!! Love your little dialogue, BAD REBORN Mukuro is sooooooo not evil need icon for eye roll

Sugary. Tears- Thank you!! I did not even realize the anonymous reviews were disabled slaps own head duh… Next chapter is up YEA!!

Silver Star Celine- Bel's my favorite villain! (No duh…) I love his smile!! He looks so cute and happy! Mukuro creep's me out a little but I love all the Reborn guys, except Tsuna (DON'T SHOOT ME)

PyschoChick101- I know! I'm sorry XP when I went through the chapter later I was like 'ahh!!' Eventually I'll fix the mistakes and repost, I just haven't gotten around to it (and I suck at checking grammar anyway…)

DarkWolf0270- Thank you very much! The update didn't come as quickly as I would have liked it to, but it's here.

Shinrin13- I like number one better as well! Thank you, you've made me happy :P! I hope the update was quick enough for you!

Kenco-Coffee- Evil cliffhangers make the world go round'! I love you for loving my story!! It still has a long way to go! I hope you'll stick with me XP

Patka91- sob thank you sooooooo much!! I can't tell you how much I love you right now XP, I hope you like this chapter!

Authoress Notes: Woohoo chapter three!! Hey does anyone read these? OH WELL if you don't I like writing them so there! Okay short story time, I have a friend who I'm going to call Bel 2 (you'll have to read to find out why…) and anyway this friend has long pretty blonde hair, and one day when it was in a ponytail she flipped it into her face so it looked like a bowl cut. I got her to smile and say 'I'm a prince' and… SHE LOOKED JUST LIKE BEL XPPP. Anyway onto the story!

Disclaimer: Okay so this isn't the story I LIED!! I don't own KHR, or any of the characters, blah blah blah.

Gokudera stared at his ceiling blankly. Three hours had passed since the 'incident' with Bel, and he still couldn't think of anything to say to the blonde. He had pinned him down against his will and forced him to reveal something he obviously didn't want to, he didn't even know the guy! He sighed and shifted so he was staring at his nightstand, the bandages started innocently back at him. Gokudera internally groaned. He still needed to wrap up the others head, the bomber wasn't sure where exactly but earlier that morning he had seen a patch of red on the others perfect hair meaning there was a gash somewhere. He snatched the bandages off of the table and headed to the door, he had a mission to complete after all. Opening the door Gokudera wished he had stayed in his room.

Bel had flipped over so he was facing the door when Gokudera walked out. The blonde looked distressed, whimpering, trembling and even tears were sliding down from under the golden mop of hair.

"Hey", Gokudera rushed over to the blonde shook him gently. The other twitched and then just stopped moving.

"Stop shaking me bomb-freak…" Bel mumbled drearily. Gokudera sighed, and slowly put his thumb to Bel's cheek to wipe away the tear streaks. The blonde flinched upon contact.

"Good dreams?" Gokudera asked sarcastically. The other didn't answer, just turned his head away from him.

"Are you going to let me bandage your head yet?"

Bel's head jerked upward, and Gokudera move to lift his hair. This time the other boy didn't protest. Slowly the scars were revealed and a silver eye stared at him in confusion. If he said the scars didn't creep him out the bomber would be lying, but he struggled to keep his face impassive.

"You're bad at pretending."

Apparently he didn't succeed. Gokudera continued wrapping the white cloth around the newly located gash at the side of Bel's head. His eyes fell away from the bandage and glanced at the criss-cross of scars.

Bel smacked his hand away allowing his hair to fall back over his eyes.

"Sorry…"

"You haven't kicked me out yet, you get points for that."

Gokudera snorted "If I had it my way you would have been kicked out knife freak!!" Bel's smirk actually returned for a fraction of a second, until Gokudera asked one of the many questions he didn't want to answer.

"How did you get them?" As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't, but he was curious. Bel tilted his head away.

"I can't tell him… no. No. If I tell then I'll remember and _he'll_ come again, he always does_… always_" Bel ranted quietly to himself. Gokudera was unnerved by how easy it was to push the self proclaimed prince to the brink of insanity.

"Whoa whoa, Calm down…sorry…"

Bel's head jerked up at 'sorry'.

"I'll tell you."

"What!?"

"**I'll tell you." **Gokudera stared at the blonde in shock, than dumbly nodded.

"I always thought my brother and I were close, we looked the same, had similar interests and I was happy with that. My brother apparently wasn't…

"_Beleth?" a younger Bel ran up to his brother, who was staring at the reflective vase in their main hall. His hair was short then. Short enough to expose his beautiful silver eyes, and flawless skin. His older twin didn't seem to hear him, or he was just ignoring him. Both were common when the other was considering something. _

"_Beleth I'm taking to you!" The older turned toward his twin._

"_What do you want Bel?" The question was dripping with exasperation as if now REALLY wasn't the proper time to be speaking with him._

"_What'ca doing?" Bel asked, completely disregarding his brother's tone. _

"_I'm not sure you want to know right now Bel" Beleth replied, a smirk matching his twin's stretching across his face. Bel leaned toward his brother, with curiosity etched across his face. Now he really wanted to know what was running through the mind of the boy who shared his face. _

"_Tell me! C'mon!" Beleth's smirk grew at his brother's obvious interest._

"_Come with me and I'll tell you" Beleth sang out happily, turning on his heel. Belphegor chased after his brother, until they reached the kitchen. _

"_Who are they?" Beleth asked. Bel turned to where he was pointing, and found himself staring at their reflections on the shiny surface of the fridge._

"_Uh, us?" _

"_Good…" Beleth walked away for a moment, stopping to pick up a wine bottle and shatter it against the corner of a counter. _

"_Bel, do you see any difference between when you look in the mirror and when you look at me?" Bel nodded his head dutifully. _

"_That's what I was thinking about Bel. We're the same. As far as I can tell, only one of someone is necessary. One queen, one king, one prince…" The older spun to face his brother, "If there's more than one of someone the other is obsolete, a spare .I think it would be worth my while to eliminate my spare, don't you?" Bel shook his head violently and took a step back as Beleth advanced on him. He turned to run, but it was too late, he was pressed up against the fridge. The older lunged at Bel knocking him into the counter and stabbed the bottle into his face. A jagged end pierced his eye, and he fell to his knees clutching his eye. Beleth pinned his younger brother down and ran the largest jag across his forehead, over and over again cutting into his skin. Blood dripped down his face mingling with tears of fear and pain._

"_St-stop PLEASE!" Bel cried out, hands scrabbling frantically behind him in some desperate attempt to find something helpful. _

_Beleth laughed and raised the bottle up to his chest most likely about to stab Bel through the heart and end it; however at that moment Bel's hand found something. A kitchen knife. Bel's hand lunged up lodging the knife in his brother's chest. Beleth fell back off his brother and Bell pulled the knife out, watching the blood flow out of his brother's chest. Of course he was still in pain, but at that moment the sight of someone else's blood on his hands was…thrilling. _

"_I guess you're right Beleth, we only need one prince." Bel spat in disgust. _

_Beleth let out a raspy laugh, "I hope you're not referring to yourself," he sang his voice barely above a whisper "Prince's can't be broken" If Beleth was planning on saying anything else he never got the chance, his voice died along with him. _

"After that I ran my b-brother was dead as far as I knew... eventually I got picked off the street by Lussuria who claimed 'I was the cutest little thing' after seeing me slit a shopkeeper's throat …"

Bel was shaking badly tears streaming from his eyes. He pressed his mouth to his lips in a desperate attempt to stop the sobs that were now rattling his body. Gokudera sat in a daze, before slowly standing up. He knelt down beside Bel and pulled the blonde into his arms whispering meaningless phrases like 'it's okay' and 'it's over now' into his ear. At the moment it was the only thing he could do.

Authoress Notes: That's all for now! I still have to get to the main plot WHY Bel was out in the rain to begin with… don't worry it will all tie together in the end, I just hope you guys don't mind sticking around with me for a while longer! Thanks for reading and as always review's love :D (Oh and if you have any questions, or if any part of the plot is severely lacking tell me! I like criticism just as much!)


	4. Not a chapter I suck I know

I'm really really sorry but this isn't a chapter! I should have asked this last chapter, but I can't write chapter four until I ask this poll!!!

Okay here goes…

I can end the story next chapter with some fluffy stuff

Or I Can….

Write two or three more chapters explaining a new point of the plot

Lame I know I was going to put it in the last chapter but I forgot and I really can't bring the story any further before I know… SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
